Various types of I/O interconnect protocols use a clocking technique referred to as forwarded clocking. In forwarded clocking, a clock signal is transmitted from a sending device to a receiving device along with a data signal. The forwarded clock signal enables the receiving device to synchronize with the transmitting device, enabling the receiving device to accurately sample the data signal transmitted by the sending device.